Jail Time
by Angel-Danna
Summary: What happens now when it's the law to follow Kira? What happens when a certain SPK member goes to jail for the first time in his life? Who is there to help him through it? MelloxNear. Rated T but could possibly go to M. : R&R!
1. New Law

**Okay! I've had this idea in my head for like two-three years top. I could never get myself to write it even whenever I found the time. I haven't written a story in about two years I believe, but I'm going to try and change that. :] I'm probably not the best writer but please feel free to R&R! :D**

/\**  
**

Rain pattered against the outside walls of the SPK. The only lights outside were the streetlights that lighted the streets and the moonlight high up in the dark sky. Inside the SPK building was an eighteen year old boy by the name of Near, along with a man by the name of Rester.

Rester turned up the volume on for one of the small screens.

"Near, have a look at this."

Near set down his toy robot and turned his head to see the news.

On the screen was a women speaking of Kira.

" –an outrage." The women continued. "All those who oppose of Kira should be locked up. Kira is a hero, Kira is justice, Kira is _GOD. _-"

Near glared angrily at the women on the screen. How foolish could these people be? Kira was not justice, he was pure evil. Near turned away from the screen and went back to playing with the robot before him. He lifted his right hand and brought it to his soft hair, taking a small piece and slowly started to twirl it. With his left hand, he took the robot and brought it above in head, letting it fly down as a soft "swoosh" sound left the boys' lips.

"Near." Rester said.

"Yes Rester?"

"What are your views on this? Don't you think that this could be dangerous to the SPK members?" Rester was obviously concerned.

"I suppose it could be," Near started, bringing the robot above himself once again. "But we have greater matters to attend to." Referring to the capturing of Kira.

Rester gave up, honestly what could he do? "Alright Near." Rester said. After all, the SPK was surely to be well protected with all of its alarms and such.

Rester sighed and pulled out a computer chair, he sat down and continued to watch the small screen. "Where did you send Halle again?" He asked Near.

"I sent her to the store but that was well over an hour ago, perhaps she stopped at her apartment." Near explained to him.

Rester looked at the boy, most of the time Near never turned to face the person whom he was speaking to, Rester sometimes thought it was disrespectful but once again, what could he do? Near was the boss after all.

"I'm going to call her to make sure she's alright." Rester said.

"If you must then please, go right ahead." Rester nodded and took out his cell phone, flipped it open and turned away from Near. He dialed the number and put the phone to his ear, he could hear it ringing. At least her phone was on, that was a good sign.

Rester crossed his arms, waiting for Halle to pick up on the other line, the last thing he needed was for anything to happen to any of the SPK members. The phone had already rung five times…

_Six.._

_Seven.._

_Eigh_-

"Hello?"

Rester's eyes widened for a slight moment.

"Halle?" Rester asked in surprise.

Halle listened closely to the voice on the other line, it sounded like Rester and he sounded worried. "Rester? Is something wrong?" She asked.

"Oh- oh no, It's just that you've been gone for awhile and we've started to get worried, where are you?" Rester included Near even though the boy didn't seem to care too much, though he was right, Halle seemed to be just fine.

"There's no need to worry, and I'm just fine." Rester heard Halle laugh a bit; he was relieved that she was fine. "I'm sorry though," She continued. "I'm running a bit late, they didn't have what Near wanted at the store so I had to go to a few others but now I'm at my apartment, I'll be back the SPK headquarters in fifteen minutes."

"Alright, hurry back then." He said to her.

"Will do." And with that, they both hung up.

"So I am guessing that Halle is alright?" Near asked Rester, already knowing the answer.

"Yes, she is." Rester responded.

"That's good to hear." Near said in his usual emotionless voice.

Rester looked around; they were the only two inside the entire SPK building. Gevanni was gone until tomorrow, Near had given him a three-day vacation so Gevanni could visit and spend time with family. Rester looked at his phone, there were twelve more minutes until Halle would arrive. Rester didn't mind being with only Near, it's just that it's been over an hour, he could use someone else to talk to.

Rester looked back up towards the small screen where the news was still on. The woman was still ranting about how all the people who are against Kira should be arrested, hurt, and drastically even killed. Rester sighed at he went over to turn off the screen.

If only he had kept it on, then they would have heard that it was now the law that you would have to follow Kira, those who didn't would suffer the consequences.

/\

**Yay :D Haha I know the first chapter isn't too exciting but it was more of showing the setting for the story :] So I hope you don't just read this chapter and go "Wow that was a waste." And never look at it again, because I promise that it will get better!**


	2. The Arrest

Okay, chapter two. :]  
Enjoy!

* * *

Five minutes. That's how much time was left when Rester checked his phone while still waiting for Halle to return. He sighed mentally; there had been nothing but silence ever since Rester turned off the screen. All Near did was continue to play with his toys, appearing as if the silence didn't bother him while Rester just continued to wait.

Another minute had passed. To Rester, the minutes began to feel like hours. He was tempted to call Halle again but decided that it would be better if he just waited. He sat back in the computer chair; he folded his arms and closed his eyes in attempt to rest, hoping the time would just fly by.

As Rester waited there, he couldn't help but feel like something bad was going to happen. He tried to ignore the feeling as best he could, but the more he tried, the harder it was.

**Bang. Bang. Bang.**

Rester immediately turned towards the doorway where someone was loudly banging against, Near too turned to see who it was. Rester jumped from the computer chair and pointed his gun towards the doorway.

"Open up! This is the Japanese Police Task Force!"

They continued to bang against the door. Rester looked over at Near in confusion, Near looked back at him but said nothing.

After a few more loud knocks, the sound of gun shots could be heard. The sound of bullets hitting the outside of the door ran through the room, causing the door to become loose. With one strong kick by one the police officers, the door fell forward and slammed down hard against the tiled floor.

"Drop your weapon!" Shouted that same police officer as he pointed his gun towards Rester. That same police officer walked closer to the two SPK members while other police officers began to pour into the room. "Drop it, now!" he demanded. "I will not hesitate to shoot!" As he said this, the other officers where now surrounding the area, they too were now pointing their guns at the Rester.

"Do as he says Rester."

Rester looked at Near in surprise. "W-what?"

"Do as he says please." Near told Rester again.

"Why?" Rester protested.

"You're clearly outnumbered and we cannot risk your death, you are important to the SPK and the case."

"Drop the gun!" The officer shouted once more.

Rester looked at the police force, he was clearly outnumbered and even with his gun there was nothing that he could do. With a sigh, Rester lowered his gun and placed it on the floor.

"Now," Near began, capturing the attention of every person in the room. "If you all could just put away your guns as well, we can go over this misunderstanding that you, the Japanese Police Task Force, seem to have."

The backup officers did as Near requested, the main officer slowly put his gun away and then went over to Rester, placed his foot on Rester's gun, and slide the gun across the room so that it was out of a reach. Rester couldn't help but glare at the police officer, whatever they were doing was surely illegal!

"There's no misunderstanding." The officer began to walk towards Near, his hand reaching for handcuffs. Near looked up at the man, he couldn't figure out what was happening here. The officer pulled Near to his feet. On instinct, Rester went to pull the officer away from Near but was immediately stopped by two other officers. The main officer went behind Near and took out his handcuffs, the two other officers did the same for Rester. "You two are under arrest for going against Kira."

"What? That absurd! That's not even a law!" Rester shouted as he struggled to break free, but the two other officers kept him from going anywhere. "You can't possibly do this!"

"I can and I did." The officer said coldly.

One of the officers holding Rester back began to speak. "Today at 9:47pm, a law was passed that all must follow Kira and that none should go against him. This was aired on the news at exactly 9:50pm."

"What kind of law is that?" Rester tried to struggle even more. "That is the most ridiculous thing I have ever heard! Where's your proof that this "law" is an actual law of Japan?"

The officer who was helping to hold back Rester nodded to the other backup officers. Most of them left the building to guard the outside; they were under orders to arrest anyone who tried to enter the building.

One officer from the group of the backup officers walked over to Rester and showed him a document. The paper had a signature at the bottom of it and at the top it stated all the rules people must follow if they go against Kira and how they must follow Kira, thus referring to the document as "Kira's Law".

The man with the paper started to speak. "You two and any other members of this establishment are in direct violation of the new law which is referred to as "Kira's Law". You both will be arrested and brought into court; any person who tries to enter this building within the next forty-eight hours will also be arrested and brought to court."

Rester stood there defeated. He couldn't believe it. He didn't want to believe it.

Suddenly something struck him. "_Halle!_" Damn it! Rester had forgotten about her completely. She was bound to be here any moment.

"Okay boys! Let's bring these criminals down to the station!" The main officer said to the rest of the officers.

"_Criminals_?" Near thought. The SPK members were not the criminals here. The SPK was trying to rid the world of Kira for the sack of the people, but these people are just too stupid to realize their stupidity of favoring Kira's actions over theirs.

Near and Rester were brought outside where the weather was cold, and even colder since it was night time. Near looked around, he had never quite seen so many police vehicles all in one place before. All the vehicles had their flashing lights on, the sight of flashing lights at night began to give Near a headache. Near continued to look around, there was no sign of Halle anywhere.

They both were brought into separate police cars. Near was a bit worried, part of him was sure that they would all get out of this just fine but then again he had never been in a situation like this before. He looked out the window to see if he could find Rester, the handcuffs that were around his wrists were beginning to irritate him. He tried to look farther back, and just barley he could see Rester being shoved into another police car that was a couple cars behind the car that Near was in.

Near let out a small sigh as the main police officer sat down into the driver's seat and slammed the door shut. He just sat there for a few minutes looking over business papers.

"You do realize that this is completely unnecessary, don't you?" Near questioned the officer.

"Shut up." The officer snapped. Rude much?

Near just continued to stare out the window, rain began to pour once more. Near slightly jumped at the surprise of the sirens turning on, all except for two police cars began to drive away from the SPK building.

After about fifteen minutes of driving, Rester and Near were brought to a police station. The main officer got out of the police car and opened the back door and pulled Near out of the car.

"Let's go." The police officer commanded.

Near did as he was told. He hated the fact that the officer was holding onto Near's arm. He wasn't very fond of being touched, especially by a complete stranger.

Near looked back and saw Rester close behind. Rester looked at Near and gave him an assuring nod that everything was going to be alright. This made Near feel a little bit better, but so far things weren't looking too great.

They were brought into the building and brought into a cell that held the male criminals; the officer took off both of their handcuffs and locked the cell on his way out. The officer went to the main desk with some other officers and began going over even more paperwork with them.

By now Near was worried out of his mind, it was a miracle that he was doing so well at hiding it under his emotionless mask. He was standing by the cell bars while Rester leaned against the wall close by. Rester sighed and Near looked at him, Near could tell that he was worried too.

Rester noticed Near looking at him and gave him a soft smile. "It'll be alright." Rester assured him. Near nodded slightly and then began to look around the cell, it was filled with a good amount of frightening people who seemed dangerous. Near sighed and began to watch the officers.

"Hey cutie." Near froze. "What ya in for?"

Near slowly turned around to see a large thug looking man standing too close for Near's comfort. The man was much, much bigger than Near and had a sick smirk on his face, his expression was full of lust as he stared at the boy before him. The thug started to get closer to Near, the look of fear in Near's eyes brought a look of excitement into the thugs.

"Back off!" Rester said as he shoved the thug away from the white-haired boy.

The thug glared angrily at Rester but walked away without a fight. Rester looked at Near and noticed that he was actually scared, he hesitated a moment before he brought a hand to Near's shoulder.

"You alright?" Rester asked softly.

At first Near said nothing. But after a couple seconds he seemed to be alright, he closed his eyes for a moment and then returned to his emotionless state.

"Yes Rester, thank you." Near said as he turned back to the police officers.

The main officer came up to the two, "Alright you both, your court trial is tomorrow morning at 8:00am sharp, you will be brought there by the Japanese Police Task Force. At 11:00 pm tonight, you two will be brought back to the building where you were arrested. You will stay there and you will be under police supervision where there will be officers that will keep a close eye on you. All cell phones and computers and any other communication devices will be taken away and are being removed from the building as we speak. Any person who tries to enter the building will undergo the same charges as both of you, is that understood?"

"You can't just do that!" Rester argued.

"All of this was shown to you in the Kira's Law document; would you like to see it again?" The officer asked.

"No." Rester went back to leaning against the wall.

"Alright then, so quit with the bullshit." With that, the officer walked away.

About a half-an-hour had passed and the night wasn't getting any better. Every time Near looked behind himself there would be a group of thugs eyeing him like a piece of candy. If things were this bad, imagine how much worse they would be if he actually had to go to prison. He couldn't bring himself to think of such a thing, the idea of it was just too terrible. Near never was that strong, if he went to prison; he was sure it was going to be hell.

"Don't we at least get one phone call?" Rester asked out of nowhere.

The officers looked at each other for a moment; there was nothing in Kira's Law about a one free call while at the station.

"I suppose." One officer went over to the cell and unlocked it. He opened it slightly. "Let's go, just you." The officer said referring to Rester. Rester started heading out of the cell but stopped when he felt something tug on his sleeve. He looked at his arm and saw Near holding onto him.

"Don't leave." Near said as he looked up at Rester, the boy obviously didn't want to be left alone in the cell.

"Can he come?" Rester asked. "After all, he does get a call too."

"Whatever, let's just go." The officer said as he led the way towards the payphone. He gave both of them just enough to make one single call each. "You both get one call; each call can only be a minute long."

Rester glared at the man but did what he could. He picked up the phone and put the money into the machine.

"Who are you calling?" Near asked.

"Lidner." Rester said simply, he didn't want to give away Halle's first name because there would be a higher chance of the Japanese Police Task Force connecting her to being a member of the SPK.

Rester started pushing the numbers into the machine. It started to ring a few times when finally someone picked up.

"H-hello?"

"Lidner?" Rester asked.

"Rester? Where are you? I drove by the SPK building and there were police cars everywhere! What happened?" Halle nearly shouted on the other end of the phone.

"Calm down, we're at the police station…" Rester said.

"The police station? Wait- we? Who's we? Are you telling me that Near's there too?" Halle was doing everything except calming down, Rester sighed.

"Yes, now listen carefully; I only have about less than a minute now. Where are you?" Rester asked quietly, he didn't enjoy the fact that the officer watching them was practically over his shoulder. "Do you mind?" Rester snapped at the officer.

"Do _you_ mind?" The officer snapped back in a mocking tone.

"Rester? What's going on down there?" Halle asked.

"Why you!" Rester snapped and dropped the phone which fell close to the ground and was left dangling by the cord. Rester went after the officer, raging with anger. The officer panicked and pulled a whistle out of his pocket and started blowing it like crazy. Near just stood there as he watched a couple officers stop Rester from attacking the officer. He kind of wished that Rester would assault one of the officers but he knew that if that happened, it would just lead to more trouble.

Rester calmed down and pushed the officers off of him. He went back over to the payphone and grabbed the cord and started lifting the phone from the ground.

He put the phone to his ear, "Hello?" No answer.

The officer with the whistle laughed, "Hah, looks like your minute is up!"

Rester turned to glare at the man and then turned to Near. "Give me your money please." Near knew that Rester didn't mean to sound rude, after all, he was clearly frustrated.

Near did as he was told and gave Rester the money. Rester hung up the phone for a few seconds and then brought the phone back to his ear; he put the money into the machine and repressed the numbers until the phone began to ring once again.

"Rester?" Halle said as she answered her phone.

"Yeah, sorry about that." Rester said.

"It's fine, by the way I'm on my way home right now. Are you both-"

"What?" _Oh no…_

"I said. Are yo- -right?"

"Lidner, you're breaking up, I can't hear you!_" This isn't good_…

"Wha- -can't h- you!" Dial tone…

"Lidner!" _Shit._ "Shit!" Rester yelled as he slammed the phone back onto the payphone. His rested his head on his arm and he rested his arm against the wall. The officers gave him a few minutes; Near had never seen Rester like this, it only added to the list of things Near was worrying about.

Rester let out a calming sigh. "I'll be alright."

"Okay, let's go back to the cell then." One of the officers said. "It's almost eleven anyways."

When eleven finally came, Near was overfilled will joy inside. He disliked the police station so much; it wasn't well kept and was full of creeps. He and Rester were put into the same police car, which also improved Near's mood.

When they arrived back at the SPK building, two officers escorted them inside. "Don't forget that we have this place on lock down." Said one of the officers. The other one added, "Yeah, and get some sleep, you both have a long day ahead of you tomorrow." With that, the officers left.

"What are we going to do?" Near asked Rester as they both started heading to their own rooms.

"I… I honestly don't know. There's not much that we can do…" Rester admitted. "Just try and get some sleep, if you think of anything that we can do to get out of this just let me know."

"Alright." They both made it to Near's room, Near stopped by the door but Rester just continued to walk down the hall without saying a word. He was clearly puzzled. "Goodnight Rester." Near said as he headed into his room. The boy's words snapped Rester out of his thoughts, he turned to look at the boy but he was already through the doorway.

"Goodnight Near." Near heard Rester say. He closed the door behind him and looked around the room, what was he going to do? Near had dealt with many situations before but none like this, this one was going to be difficult. He crawled into his warm and comfy bed. He smiled a bit as he inhaled the familiar scent, it was nice and clean and so soft. His smile faded quickly as he realized that this could very well be the last time he could enjoy his own bed for a very long time…

He shook the thoughts from his head; he was going to get out of this! He knew he was! He was Near! He could get out of this, he needed to… he wanted to…

Time passed and his eye lids began to feel heavy, everything was running through him mind. What happened today, what was going to happen tomorrow, what the future had in store for him... He needed a solution and quick. Time passed and he was starting to get too tried to think. He couldn't keep his eyes open any longer, he let them shut and within minutes he had fallen asleep.

* * *

Thanks for the many good reviews so far!  
I hope you liked this chapter :] Don't forget to R&R!


End file.
